


The Clan Journal:The Future

by SavagelyYours



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Possible sex who knows, Wtf am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavagelyYours/pseuds/SavagelyYours
Summary: In which its the future, and Wonho takes it upon himself to fix things





	1. Entry 1: Wonho

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I already had this story on AFF, but I guess I can post it here too. Note that I'll always update this on AFF first, so you can check that out. Otherwise, enjoy.

Hi, I'm Wonho. And this is the story of how I heroically saved the world. Okay, that's an exaggeration, but I saved something, I promised.

Anyways, it started when I was fixing a car up for one of my clients. I'm a mechanic and an inventor, pretty cool right? Kihyun, who recently dyed his hair cotton candy, was pretty much shouting at me.

"Yah! Slurpie Head!!! Get your head out of the pipes!" In case you haven't noticed he's been calling me Slurpie Head since I dyed my hair blue. I thought it was a nice choice but noo, he just had to ruin it. I pulled myself back above the car and faced the shorter man.

"What do you want Kihyun, I thought you didn't have a car, and no, I'm not gonna 'help' you with your knife throwing." I sighed. I still had a few cars to get through today and this is not good for my performance in reviews.

"I'm not gonna throw knives at you again, you keep moving. I need to borrow your car to complete my job." Kihyun rolled his eyes like that was normal. I actually never knew what Kihyun's job was, but every time I've tried he just puts me in a headlock until I beg for mercy.

"Fine, but take the truck, I'm not trusting you with any other of my babies." I've built every one of those cars with spare parts from the junk yard (excluding the truck) so they're technically my babies.

"Oh thank god, it's a good thing I know you, you can be useful sometimes." Kihyun is nice and all, but he can be a little...mean, but it's just his thing.

"Gee, how kind of you, I have to get back to work now. Good luck doing whatever you're doing." Kihyun waves and starts exiting my garage, but I call him back.

"Hey Kihyun?"

"Yeah?" He asks.

"If-if you could turn back time, would you go back to when things were...better?" Kihyun looks at me incredulously.  
"Well, of course. But miracles aren't real, Hoseok, at least not in his lifetime." He walks off, leaving me alone. Before I get back to work, I walk up to my calendar and pick up a red pen. I X off the day.

 

"Hello, October 26, 2021."


	2. Entry 2:Kihyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun's intro

Warning:slight!gore ahead

I quickly gouge out his eyes and watch as the knife I stuck in his back sputtered with blood. Finally, the ground is filled with dead bodies. My job is simple, I'm a vigilante who kills rich fucks who can't seem to be a decent human being at least once in their life. It's not pretty, but it pays my bills. Or should I say, half the neighborhood's bills. The other half are either too proud to accept the money or just don't like me.

Walking through the bad side of town, past drug addicts, homeless people, and sketchy street sellers, I climb up the stairs to my apartment. Sure, it's small, but it's home. Two kids who saw me a while ago follow me, both wearing clothes that were obviously too big for them.

"Kihyun hyung, did you get the money yet?" Moonbin asked. He's always been my little trooper. Rocky elbows him in the gut, like I've taught him.

"Don't mind him big bro, get the money anytime you want. Here, Eomma brought you lunch." He holds up a BLT wrapped in paper towel, which I quickly gulp down before reaching into my bag. I pull out a couple bills and hand it to them.

"Bring this to your mother. I put in extra so maybe you could treat yourself." I grunt. The kids brighten up, Moonbin leaving me a grilled cheese for dinner before they scurried off. I've been supporting their family since I got this job. I don't think any of them are actually blood-related, but I don't really think about it often.

I place the grilled cheese into my fridge and decide to stare at the wall for a while. My eyes catch a little picture in a photo frame, and I grab it. It holds a boy with doe eyes and puffy lips, his arm wrapped around Wonho's shoulder. Behind them is a guy with red hair sticking his tongue out with a guy with brown hair. In the middle is a smiling boy with white hair holding up a blue flower. Next to Wonho is me, with a tan boy I dare not name. He was a fucking pain in the ass, but I tolerate him. In the photo we're smiling, but you can see me pinching his arm. After the incident, we've all disappeared. Except for Wonho, I don't know anyone else's whereabouts. Sometimes I wonder if they're even still alive, or in a prison somewhere.

I hear a siren, breaking me out of my thoughts. Closing the window, I wait until they find what they're looking for. I peak through the curtain, one of the street sellers I saw a while ago is being dragged away in cuffs. I sigh, relieved that that's not me. How good will I be when dead, anyways?


	3. Entry 3:What Minhyuk Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho discovers something very interesting.

Wonho groans as he find nothing but broken car parts, again. He might have to search for a new junkyard since he's drained this one of any eligible parts. Remembering the old subway that he use to use before he learned how to hotwire-ahem, build a car. The only way to get there though had Wonho scrunching up his nose.

The sewers are smelly, slimy, and pretty much hell for Wonho's germophobic side. He doesn't mind getting his hands dirty, but when it comes from a toilet? No thanks. Luckily, he finds an abandoned subway station he came across the last time he went down the sewers. It's eerily quiet, only his footsteps echoing against the pavement as sound. 

He looks at a tattered map on the wall to figure out how he can get back home. Except half the map is scratched out, "LOOK" sprawled out in black spray paint with an arrow pointing to a wall. If someone was trying to hide something, they were doing both a terrible and great job of it. 

He reaches to pat down the wall, before falling through a extremely realistic curtain to what looked like a study. For a mad botanist that is. Besides a normal desk full of files and a chair to the side, there were rows upon rows of blue flowers. In the middle of it all there was a large computer with 3 moniters. Wonho gets up, brushing any dust off his jeans. He might have just stumbled upon Minhyuk's jackpot. Unless...

(Flashback)  
"Hey guys! When I have my own garden, I'll have a secret lair that no one knows about so I can do all sorts of cool stuff!" Minhyuk says happily, a dreamy look in his eye.  
"It's not really a secret if you tell us, Minhyuk." Changkyun points out. Minhyuk pouts. "Let me finish!"  
"One day, I'll show all of you guys my discoveries, I'll even put a computer there for Changkyun!"  
(Flashback)

Wonho hesitantly turns on the computer. One moniter in the middle shows:

Please Enter Your Password

Wonho tries Minhyuk's birthday, everyone's birthday, Minhyuk's mother's birthday, until it denies him anymore attempts. There's only one other person who could possibly know the password other than Minhyuk:Changkyun. Wonho sighs, he has a lot of work to do.

Slightly depressed, he crawls back up to the surface and walks home, slime on his arm and all.  
_

"KIHYUN I NEED YOUR HELP." Wonho runs frantically into his friend's apartment. The latter looks up from a bowl of Ramyun.   
"What?" Kihyun asks, slurping up the last of his noodles before sitting up.

"Come with me, you definitely need to see this." Wonho says between pants. Kihyun looks at him questioningly, and raises his eyebrow when Kihyun leads him down the sewer, but follows him nevertheless. Kihyun unfortunately lagged a little looking at an abandoned subway car for anything sellable and lost track of his friend.

"In here Kihyun! Come on!" Wonho calls from...the wall. Kihyun wonders if this is like a thing in Harry Potter, where there's a magic wall. Feeling more confident now, he sprints towards the wall, closing his eyes and bracing for impact. Once Kihyun forcibly opens his eyes, he sees what Wonho is talking about. He faces the latter, noticing the odd glint in his eye, the one Minhyuk would usually get when he saw one of his flowers bloom, excitement. Wonho sits him down as he explains his plan.

"So what you're telling me is, that if we find the password for that computer, we could find Minhyuk's whereabouts? Except we have to find the only other person who could possibly know this, Changkyun, Mr. Off-the-Grid?" Kihyun summarizes, a little put off on how enthusiastic Wonho was being.

"Listen Wonho. As much as I appreciate your newfound excitement and creativity, this isn't so easy. Finding Changkyun is like finding a needle in a haystack, and even if we do, how do we know that we can find Minhyuk? How will he even know he's alive?" Kihyun says.

Though depressed, he walks away, about to go through the curtain. Wonho pulls out the big guns.

"If we find Minhyuk, we can find Shownu." He whispered.

Kihyun stops in his tracks. He sighs, walking away. Wonho pouts and turns to the computer to try and pathetically crack the password. 

 

"Well? What are you waiting for? Follow me." Wonho smiles widely, excitedly following him out of the sewers.


End file.
